The present invention is directed toward a process for preparing reinforced thermoset articles of manufacture by employing lofted random-fiber composites as a preform.
Generally, in the manufacture of reinforced thermoset articles a plurality of fiber-glass cloth is laid-up in a mold over which a thermoset resin is sprayed and molded. This procedure requires that each article be laid-up separately in a mold which lowers uniformity between articles and is time consuming. This method is also undesirable where intricate parts are to be prepared.
In another aspect, the manufacture of reinforced thermoset articles can consist of injection molding or spraying a mixture of thermoset resin and fiber filaments into a compression mold to form a molded article. Again, undesirable nonuniformity is common and difficulty in forming intricate articles are encountered. This is, at least in part, due to the varying flow rates between the fiber reinforcement and thermoset resins.
In view of these common problems, it is desirable to develop improved processes for forming reinforced thermoset articles. Such a process is the subject of this invention.